


You are part of my memories now honey.

by prettypeach



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, Teacher Louis, Teacher Niall, casi todos son bomberos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypeach/pseuds/prettypeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Louis han estado saliendo por 1 año y medio cuando Harry tiene un accidente y pierde sus memorias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are part of my memories now honey.

"Muy bien chicos, pasen sus exámenes al frente, tengan un buen fin de semana, los veo el... Martes. Jenny, tu exámen ya..."

Louis estaba por terminar su última clase del día, Historia del Arte, es lo que él enseña a los jóvenes de quinto semestre. Y lo adora.

Su teléfono había sonado hace rato, pero estaba en medio de una clase, el ama sus clases, por eso no podía contestar algo no tan importante.

Lo que más adora sin duda es a su novio. Oh dios, a Louis se le calienta la cara de solo saber que tiene el privilegio de poder llamarle así. Su novio.

Harry.

-

Harry y él se conocen desde hace más de 3 años, pero apenas hace 1 año y medio que están en una relación.

Harry es bombero, y trabaja en la estación junto con el mejor amigo de Louis; Zayn, y con el esposo de éste, Liam. Harry y Louis al principio se odiaban, no podían estar en la misma habitación por un momento por que terminaban en gritos. Eventualmente Zayn tenía que separarlos.

Louis pensaba que Harry era el chico más arrogante posible. Con ese cabello largo que tanto presume, y esa actitud de mira que bien me visto.

Harry creía que Louis era el chico más hiperactivo posible, es que enserio, ¿acaso nunca se callaba?, dios, hubo tiempos en los que solo quería que el chico se tragara una roca, y nunca hablara más.

Pero eso cambió cuando los tres chicos acudieron a un llamado un día, al parecer una casa se incendiaba y el árbol que estaba enfrente también, lo que provoco que el fuego creciera todavía más.

Zayn siempre se había caracterizado por su valentía, nunca dudaba o flaqueaba cuando se trataba de salvar una vida. Eso fue lo que ocasiono que hubiera dificultades cuando las paredes de la casa colapsaran completamente, y con Zayn adentro, todo se pusiera feo.

Liam había estado histérico cuando notó que su novio no salía de aquella construcción en llamas, y al no ser parte del equipo de trabajo de campo, no podía entrar. Harry fue quien entro en su lugar.

-

Al final, tanto Harry como Zayn acabaron en el hospital con los pulmones llenos de humo, pero Zayn estaba bien.

Louis llegó una hora después gritando cuanta grosería se supiera, y con los nervios de punta. Y cuando supo que Harry había sido quien salvó a Zayn, no pudo. No pudo odiarle más. Fue lo que lo cambio todo.

Harry ganó el respeto y la confianza de Louis después de aquello. Y más tarde su amistad. Y mucho mucho más tarde, más que su amistad.

-

Y es que Harry siempre había sido el novio más romántico que conocieras. Resulto que debajo de esas botas, cabello largo, y camisas desabotonadas, había un chico tan romántico y tan atento que Louis se hubiese reído si alguien lo sugería tan siquiera.

Louis ama, y recuerda cada momento con él.

Recuerda cuando Liam y Zayn se comprometieron, y después en su boda Harry había insistido en que Louis bailara con él. Louis odia bailar, es como si tuviera dos pies izquierdos. Pero a Harry le encanta. Recuerda tanto lo cliché que fue el momento. Como Thinking Out Loud sonaba de fondo, y ellos bailaban acorde, recuerda como Harry se veía bajo la luz del reflector, su cabello y sus pestañas tan largas.

Recuerda cuando después de sus primeras semanas de salir, Harry iba cada que podía a la escuela de Louis a sorprenderle con flores o comidas rápidas. Incluso recuerda cuando Harry olvido que los Jueves terminaba un poco tarde, y como entró espontáneamente a su salón a medio de su clase, recuerda las risas tratándose de ocultar de sus estudiantes y las mejillas rojas de Harry.

Recuerda cuando Harry se enfermó un día, y estuvo llorando ("no eran lágrimas Louis.") que no podía faltar un día al trabajo. Recuerda haberle hecho una sopa, recuerda haberle alimentado cada cucharada, recuerda haberse quedado a dormir con él, abrazados, y despertar a la mañana siguiente con el rostro de Harry mirándole fijamente.

Recuerda también cuando lo hicieron también que casualmente fue después de la fiesta de bodas de Zayn y Liam, lo recuerda tan vívidamente, recuerda quitarse primero su chaleco y la corbata, recuerda como todo era tan torpe y descontrolado, pero a vez era tan romántico y dulce. Recuerda, y cuando lo hace hasta lo siente, como las manos, enormes, de Harry tocaban sus muslos, o agarraban sus manos, las envolvían. Recuerda como ambos soltaban risitas, porque su mamá un día le dijo "Querer a alguien es cuando puedes sentir la libertad de reír con esa persona cuando hacen el amor".

El punto es que Louis recuerda todas y cada unas de las memorias que tiene con Harry.

Pero Harry no.

-

"Nos vemos chicos... sí sí, adiós, los veo la próxima semana... adiós..."

 

"Ehh ¿Louis?" Niall se asomó por la puerta de su salón cuando Louis guardaba todos sus papeles en su portafolio apresuradamente, necesitaba salir ya.

"¿Sí Niall? ¿Qué sucedes? ¿Puede esperar? Sucede que Harry va a llegar y tenemos una comida muy importante según él y no puedo dejarle esp-"

"Harry está en el hospital."

"Pero..."

-

Louis y Niall habían llegado hace poco al hospital, exigiendo saber sobre Harry. La enfermera había tratado de calmarles un poco, pero Louis no podía. Sólo podía pensar en Harry. Harry lastimado, Harry. Harry y hospitales. No, no otra vez.

Zayn y Liam ya estaban ahí, pasaban por el pasillo en busca de Niall y Louis, supieron que habían llegado ellos dos hace apenas unos momentos.

El doctor ya había hablado con ellos, en realidad, con Liam, ya que él fue a quien llamaron cuando sucedió el accidente. Liam era el segundo contacto de emergencia a quien tenían que llamar si Harry tenía un accidente.

Liam sí había contestado.

-

Fueron Liam, Zayn y Niall quienes le dieron la noticia a Louis de lo que pasaba con Harry.

Al parecer iba conduciendo cuando un idiota en una camioneta venia bebiendo y distraído, y se estrelló contra el carro de Harry causándole grandes daños.

Harry llego al hospital con una contusión en la cabeza que termino por provocarle daños severos. Pérdida parcial de las memorias había dicho el doctor.

Harry había despertado hace rato, no podía recordar nada.

-

"Louis... él... Harry no recuerda lo que ha pasado en su vida en indefinido tiempo..."

"¿A qué te refieres con ''indefinido tiempo''?"

"Harry no puede recordar que ha sido de su vida por dos años."

"Espera, qu-"

"El doctor dice que Harry no sigue la cuenta de los cambios de su vida a lo largo de dos años, perdió sus memorias que tuvo con nosotros en dos años. El daño... no fue tan grave porque-"

"¿¡No fue tan grave?! ¡Por dios! ¡No recuerda una maldita mierda de lo que paso en dos años! Él... oh dios..."

Harry no recuerda que ellos salen.

-

"Harry... Louis vino a verte, está emmh, afuera..."

"¿Tomlinson? ¿Por qué diablos vendría él a verme?"

"Bueno amigo, tuviste un accidente, y estas hospitalizado, es normal que recibas visitas, sabes."

"No de Tomlinson."

"Sí, pero vino... él... ¿quiere verte?"

"¿Por qué coño Tomlinson tend-"

 

La puerta hizo un ruido al abrirse lentamente, cortando las palabras de Harry y Louis apareció por ella, ojos rojos, y la mirada apenada.

"Yo.. hey, ¿hola? ¿Cómo te sientes Harry?"

"Tomlinson... yo y-bien, sí, bien, creo."

"Bueno, los dejo solos, iré a ver a Zayn... ¿Quieres algo de la máquina expendidora Louis?"

"No gracias, estoy bien..."

Liam salió por la puerta dejando la habitación en silencio como cuando Harry abrió los ojos.

Harry estaba ahí, su Harry, estaba bien, tenía unos cuantos raspones, pero estaba bien, estaba vivo.

 

"Ha- Styles, ehh, yo... me alegro que estés bien, estaba preocupado."

"Está bien. Bueno, no recuerdo nada al parecer, todo está tan difuso. El doctor dice que es normal."

"Supongo, ¿recuerdas algo? ¿hace unos días? ¿quizás de hace unas semanas?"

"No sé, recuerdo el accidente de Zayn... recuerdo haberme mudado a los condominios en el sur."

"Sí..."

Louis no puede mantener la mirada con Harry, y Harry sabe que algo está pasando.

"¿Qué es? Vamos, escúpelo."

"Bueno, no es que esas cosas no hayan pasado... si no que han pasado más cosas desde ellas...todo ha cambiado, bueno, un poco sabes..."

"¿Así que el hecho de que estés aquí visitándome tiene que ver con los cambios que dices?"

"Se podría decir."

"Ya veo..."

"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"Sí..."

 

-

Cuando Louis llega a su apartamento está hecho un desastre, Harry lo odia, sin embargo cuando Harry se queda a dormir y Louis despierta al día siguiente encuentra a Harry arreglando todo, y después cocinando para él. En ropa interior. No es como si Louis pudiese quejarse.

Louis levanta todo el desorden que hay, y encuentra una camisa de Harry, probablemente la dejó cuando estuvo la última vez aquí, huele a él.

Louis duerme con la camisa de Harry puesta esa noche.

-

Al día siguiente Zayn le dice a Louis que irá a visitar a Harry, así que Louis le acompaña al hospital, sabe que será igual o peor de incómodo que ayer.

"¡Zayn! Oh viejo, me siento apaleado..."

"Harry, amigo, Louis y yo te traemos comida, sabemos la porquería que te hacen comer aquí."

"Hey... espero te guste la ensalada..."

"Toml-" Zayn le envía una mirada a Harry y eso basta para bajar un poco su rudeza. "Louis... ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Zayn un momento?"

"Oh... sí, claro."

Louis esperó en la sala de espera por al menos unos 30 minutos, lo que se sintió como unas buenas horas.

-

Cuando entro de nuevo Harry tenía la mirada perdida, y confusa cuando la enfocó en él.

"Zayn dice que somos pareja... tú y yo."

"Pues sí..."

"Pero... no tiene sentido, ¿no nos odiamos?"

"No más."

"¿Tenemos cosas en común tan siquiera?"

"Más de las que imaginas..."

"¿Peleamos?"

"Como todas las parejas, pero... no es como si lo hiciéramos todo el tiempo, son cosas leves. Como tú dejando mis zapatos debajo de sofá cuando los pateas sin darte cuenta, o yo cuando tiro basura en donde lavamos los trastes en nuestro apartamento..."

"¿Espera qué? ¿vivimos juntos?"

"¿Qué? Ah... no, no, lo siento, es que es... la costumbre."

Harry tiene una cara que parece que está teniendo un momento difícil creyéndose eso.

"Tenemos un maravilloso sexo... también."

Harry se sonroja enormemente ante eso.

-

Louis terminó por llevar a Harry de vuelta a su departamento.

Fue tan difícil estar ahí y no poder simplemente echarse en el sofá como siempre lo hace. Harry simplemente exploraba con otros ojos lo cambiado que parecía su apartamento.

Le sorprendió encontrar una foto, una tira de fotos, de Louis y de él pegada en su refrigerador.

En una estaban sonriendo a la cámara, en otra Louis le estaba besando la mejilla, en la otra Louis sonreía a la cámara pero Harry miraba fijamente a Louis. Y en la última Harry le robaba un beso a un muy sorprendido Louis.

Harry sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

-

Louis quería que Harry volviera, quería poder abrazarle y besarle de nuevo. Lo extrañaba tanto. El doctor había dicho que Harry lo había estado haciendo muy bien con sus piernas lastimadas. Que se estaba recuperando físicamente.

Pero que el hecho de que sus memorias tardaran tanto en volver lo preocupaba.

Louis quería cambiar eso.

-

"Así que... ¿este lugar significa algo para nosotros?"

"Sí... nosotros... veníamos a caminar por aquí a veces."

 

-

"¡Harry! ¡basta! ¡BÁJAME POR DIOS!"

Louis reía sin parar, Harry y él habían decido ir al parque un rato, y era el lugar más tranquilo que habían podido conocer. Claro. Pero no puedes esperar que la palabra tranquilo siga funcionando después de que Harry había visto lo distraído que Louis miraba los patitos nadando en el lago.

Así que ahí estaban, corriendo por todo el campo. Harry encima de Louis, entre un montón de hojas caídas, y con la respiración agitada por tanto correr.

Harry en ese momento supo que Louis era lo más hermoso que tenía a la vista.

"¿Qué miras cara de sapo?" río Louis, y sus ojitos tenían esas curvitas que se formaban cuando sonreía.

Harry no deseo estar en ningún lugar más.

-

"Suena... a algo que haría."

Siguieron caminando despacio, solo escuchando a los pájaros que cantaban tranquilamente. El viento soplaba algo fuerte, y había un poco de frio.

"¿Tienes frio Louis?"

"Nah, estoy bien yo-"

"Puedes tomar uno de mis guantes si gustas..."

"No, no, está bien, gracias..."

"Sí... emh, yo, me estaba preguntando algo, eres libre de decir que no si quieres, pero pues esperaba que pudieras..."

"Dispara."

"Resulta que tengo cita con el físico terapista... y ya que nadie de los chicos puede llevarme, pensaba en que quizás tú... ¿podrías llevarme?"

Louis recuerda este parque. Y recuerda las mejillas sonrojadas por el frio de Harry. Justo como luce ahora.

Pero Harry no.

"¿A qué hora es?"

-

Louis se levanta en la mañana, y por un momento piensa en volverse a dormir, no quiere saber nadie del mundo, no quiere que le recuerden que Harry no está en las noches con él.

Entonces se acuerda que se supone que tiene que llevar a Harry con su físico terapista en unas horas. Se arregló rápidamente, cuando su mirada cayó en el espacio de las llaves. En el pequeño espacio vacío que reservó para Harry.

Recuerda cuando le dio la llave. Al parecer solo Louis lo recuerda.

Harry apenas y lo mira cuando entra en el carro esa mañana. Pero tiene puesto una camisa azul. Una camisa que Louis recuerda perfectamente porque él se la regalo.

-

"Cielo, esa camisa te queda muy bien... pero, quedaría mejor si te la quitaras..."

"¿Me lo juras?"

Louis le sonrío desde el sofá donde veía la televisión, mientras Harry le preparaba unos ricos tacos.

Harry se rio, porque en serio, su vida era lo mejor, tenía a ese precioso chico acostado en el sofá, deseo que su vida siguiera así por siempre.

Se sonrieron eternamente.

Incluso ya cuando la camisa de Harry estaba en el piso. Igual que la de Louis, y el resto de sus ropas.

-

Louis prefirió alejar su vista de aquella camisa. Llegaron al edificio y Louis ayudó a Harry a bajar del carro.

"No tienes que entrar conmigo"

"Estoy bien con eso, descuida. Estoy aquí para ti..."

-

No, Louis no estaba bien con ello.

La físico terapista era una chica muy hermosa, Louis odia tanto que sea ella quien esté haciendo esto. Lo odia tanto porque en ese momento Harry está dejando que ella toque donde Louis también lo tocaba, y está sonriéndole de la manera en la que le sonreía a él, antes de todo esto. Incluso parece haber olvidado que Louis está presente en la habitación. Viendo todo.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" suelta Louis, la voz quebrándose por el llanto.

"No estoy haciendo nada..."

"¡No estoy ciego carajo! ¡Estas coqueteando con ella! ¡Enfrente de mí!"

"¡Tú no eres mi novio!"

La chica solo los mira a los dos. Harry luce enojado por uno, dos, tres segundos hasta que su expresión desaparece.

Y lo único que Louis puede hacer es mirar a Harry, solo trata de recordar como hablar, como respirar.

"¿Qué?"

"Louis... tienes que entender-"

"¿Entender qué? ¿qué hubiera sido mejor que yo tuviera el accidente así serias tu quien estuviera en mi lugar, a punto de explotar por que la persona que amas ya no está ahí más?"

Apenas y nota que la chica dejo la habitación, porque Harry luce enojado de nuevo.

"¿Y cómo carajos crees que se siente para mí? ¡Soy un maldito extraño para mí mismo! Tengo esta vida que no se siente como la mía. Vivo en un apartamento que tiene tantas memorias que no son mías... ¿Cómo crees que se siente despertar y darte cuenta que eras finalmente feliz, pero no puedes recordar cómo pasó?"

Harry dejó la habitación al segundo. Y Louis soltó más las lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas.

-

Louis vuelve a su apartamento hecho un desastre, y lo único en lo que pensaba era en poder desaparecer. Al final tendría que quitar ese espacio de más para las llaves de Harry. Harry no volverá.

Harry no lo recordará más.

Al final se quedó dormido con la camisa de Harry.

-

No despertó hasta después de una hora cuando sintió un peso de más en la cama, y un calor familiar envolviéndole. Mueve su mano para encontrar la de Harry con la suya, y la apretó fuertemente.

"Llegas tarde."

"Louis" le dice Harry suavemente, apretando su mano un poco más fuerte de lo normal. "Louis..."

Se da la vuelta lentamente, apenas cayendo en la cuenta de que Harry está en la cama con él, y que tiene su camisa abrazada a él, pero todo le cae de golpe en un instante.

"¿Cómo entraste?"

"Usé la llave." Harry le susurra despacio, lágrimas recorriendo su rostro mientras sonríe.

Louis solo lo mira. Porque es todo lo que puede hace en ese momento. No tiene sentido, Harry no ha estado en su apartamento desde el accidente, no le ha dicho nada acerca de que tiene la llave.

Y Harry está llorando y sonriendo.

"joder..." susurra, su corazón tratando de salirse de su pecho "oh joder..." le dice de nuevo, tratando de alcanzar el rostro de Harry con sus manos, apenas sus dedos tocan la boca de Harry, él empieza a llorar también.

"Lo siento tanto bebé..." le susurra Harry.

Louis solo pudo envolverlo y atraerlo más a su cuerpo, brazos y piernas alrededor de su novio, oh dios, de su novio. De nuevo. Louis siente el calor de Harry, ese tan familiar calor que extraño tanto.

Y cree que los milagros existen, puede asegurarlo, en serio.

Louis se apresura a besarlo, su frente, su estúpido largo cabello, sus orejas, sus cejar, su nariz, sus mejillas, y finalmente su boca.

"No es tu culpa... te extrañe tanto. Tus memorias... volvieron, Harry tus memorias volvieron amor..."

Harry solo se acerca más, se llena más del calor de Louis, de su Louis. Como si hubiese estado hambriento. Como si todo encajara en su lugar de pronto.

Porque Harry solo puede pensar en que Louis es parte de sus memorias ahora.

-


End file.
